We'll See
by ArabellaRoseD
Summary: We'll see. It's the prequel to the sequel of Life As They Know It... It's been three weeks after the honeymoon to Paris. And they are back and reining as queen and king. But when Ben gets an offer and really wants it will Mal open up and tell him about life on the island. Or will she go along with it and just hid the pain and the memories she is getting from doing this?
1. Story Needs to Know

Hey Guys!

so as you can see I published a new story: Let's just go over a few things:

One: Mal and Ben have been married for 3 weeks and they are back in Aurdon and they are talking over the next step of everything.

Two: They are talking about bring more VK's over.

Three: Ben gets an offer, and he really wants to do it.

Four: Mal is starting to memories and she is worried about doing the project

Five: The project is a movie. Some movie directors want to recreate Bal's romance story.

Six: The first offical chapter will be up sometime next week. I am hoping Monday.


	2. Chapter 1: New Offer

Why hello there Descendants fanfiction form! I haven't been here in a while. I am a tad rusty but here we go with the first offical chapter of Let's See.

P.s I am probably going to change the title.

* * *

The Castle: *Ben's Study*

Ben: Mal, can you come here?

Mal: What's in it for me?

Ben: A kiss?

Mal: No.

Ben: Ouch. Um...Strawberries?

Mal: I love you.

*Walks in the study*

Mal: Where are the strawberries?

Ben: hang on I'll ask Ms. Potts to send some up.

*calls Ms. Potts and asks her to bring strawberries.*

Ben: there can I talk to you now?

Mal: fine. But only because I am waiting for my strawberries.

Ben: Yeah, yeah. I am starting to think that you only married me for my access to strawberries.

Mal: pretty much, yeah.

Ben: Anyways, so I just got off of the phone with Enchanted.

Mal: The movie company?

Ben: yeah, they wanted us to consider doing a movie with them.

Mal: What about?

Ben: Our story..

Mal: What do you mean by our story?

Ben: How we met, our life before, and after.

Mal: There is only one problem. I don't want anyone to know about my life before. I am made Evie, Jay, and Carlos swear that they wouldn't say anything.

Ben: I know, and I talked to them about that. They said they only want the week before we met. So like what was going through your mind, and what you were doing.

Mal: eh..I think I can manage that. But are they talking weekend included or just the 5 day week?

Ben: 5. They say they are going to flim it but the might not actually use all of the footage, them might just use the day of.

Mal: Okay. I think I can do that. Is it just about us, or like our whole journey, with our friends.

Ben: They say, whole journey, but might only be about us with a few incounters with out friends.

Mal: All right. But you do realize that Evie is going to be there everyday, demanding that she does our clothes and make up right?

Ben: Yeah, and I told him that, and he said it was fine, but she can only do the make up, because they are going to make our outfits a copy of what we wore during it. So like the clothes for the cornation, and first date.

Mal: Okay, so when do they plan to start?

Ben: They wanted to start next week, but I told them about the traveling that we have to do for the next month to get you used to the kingdoms.

Mal: Man, I forgot about that, when do we leave?

Ben: 2 days.

Mal: Okay, I'll go call Evie.

Ben: Why? The movie doesn't start until this summer?

Mal: she is the Mal Royal Stylist, so she is going to decide what to pack, how to pack, and when to wear it. This is going to be exhusting. Can you ask for Ms. Potts to send up some coffee for me?

Ben: Sure. Oh. and good luck.

Mal: Thanks I am going to need it.

* * *

*Mal Leaves to go to the Evie room* (A/N Yes I made made evie have her own fashion room in the castle.)

Evie: Hey Mal, aren't you supposed to be with Ben?

Mal: yeah, but he reminded me that I leave in two days for the Kingdom traveling.

Evie: Right, well, I have everything pack. But I am still going to have to call you everyday to tell you what to wear.

Mal: Yeah I know. So what are you working on?

Evie: Well, you know Dude?

Mal: Obviously.

Evie: Yeah, Carlos says Dude found himself a girlfriend. (even though the dog who plays doug is a girl, I am just going to go for it)

Mal: Dude found a Dudeette?

Evie: yep, so Carlos set up a dog date and they are going to the dog park, so I am designing Dude an outfit.

Mal: seriously? It's a dog, it going to be running around.

Evie: Yeah, well, you can never look better if you are an Evie Orginial.

Mal: true. So I am going to let you do that, and I am going to go hang out in the Library, and then head to Lunch with Belle.

Evie: Okay, heres your outfit.

Mal: Seriously? It is lunch with Belle.

Evie: She is your mother-in-law. And the former queen.

Mal: Yeah, and my friend.

Evie: Whatever, just wear it.

Mal: fine. bye

Evie: bye.

* * *

Lunch:

Belle: So when can I expect grandchildren?

*Mal Chokes on the water*

Belle: you okay?

Mal: Yeah, I just didn't expect that question.

Belle: so are going to answer the question or just leave me hanging to make a bet with everyone else?

Mal: People are making a bet on when I'll get pregnant?

Belle: Yeah. Actually Audrey started it.

Mal: I am going to kill her. How many other people are betting?

Belle: almost the whole kingdom.

Mal: What?

Belle: yeah, Audrey posted a picture of you and Ben with some kids, and wrote a caption that said, "When will they have their own?"

Mal: I am going to get her!

Belle: no. don't do that, the council won't like that.

Mal: Fine but I am going to do something. What is your bet?

Belle: sometime next year.

Mal: Audrey's?

Belle: next week...

Mal: What?

Belle: Yeah she was saying that you guys love kids, and would probably be pregnant by next week.

Mal: Well, I can say that is far from it. We love kids, but we aren't quite ready.

Belle: Okay. So how close am I?

Mal: Probably the closest.

Belle: really?

Mal: Yeah, we said that we wanted to wait a little while, that way I can get used to being queen, and Ben get used to being able to sleep at night.

Belle: That is actually what Me and Adam, talked about before we had Ben.

Mal: Really? So we are doing the right thing?

Belle: I can't tell you the right thing, only you would be able to make that call.

Mal: Your right.

Belle: so how many do I get?

Mal: 4 or 5.

Belle: Or? Your not sure?

Mal: No me and Ben made an agreement that we are going to have four, but I want five, so we decided that we would have the four, and then see how we are after that.

Belle: makes sense. Actually I wanted three.

Mal: How come you didn't have three?

Belle: Ben was a handful. And when we finally were going to try for another one, there was just to much stress, and Adam was always traveling.

Mal: Make sense. So who else make a bet?

Belle: Well I know Fairy God Mother did. She said sometime in the next 2 years. Then Adam, said in 3 years. Um...Evie said next 8 months.

Mal: Well at least they were reasonable. Unlike, Audrey.

Belle: Um..Lonnie said she thought you were already pregnant.

Mal: Seriously? Well she on the get list.

Belle: Who else is on the list?

Mal: Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Carlos, Ben, Chip, Jay, and Evie.

Belle: Chad? What did he do?

Mal: Before the wedding, he tried to turn my hair green, as a prank. The worst prank in all of the earth, and at the worst time.

Belle: Okay then. Ben?

Mal: Let's just say he cut off my starwberry intake.

Belle: oh boy..I wish him Luck.

Mal: me too, and he going to need it.

Belle: Evie?

Mal: She is crazy, she is always making me do fittings, and try and choose my outfits, and almost everything else.

Belle: Yeah, well you are the queen, you need some style.

Mal: yeah, but not all of the time.

Belle: True, but what did Chip do?

Mal: He's guarding the stawberries.

Belle: but your queen, can't you order him to move?

Mal: Tried, but he said that the King told him if he moves he would be moving to Alantica.

Belle: Really? If that is the case you could always, try the old fashioned way.

Mal: Please? I need strawberries! What is it?

Belle: Brib Ben, or just ask Ms. Potts to say she needs strawberries for cake and then take them to 'her' room.

Mal: I will have to try bribing Ben. I tried Ms. Potts, and then Chip followed her to make sure she ate them.

Belle: Wow, Ben thought of everthing. He doesn't want you having strawberries.

Mal: I don't know why. I only have one container every two weeks.

Belle: A container? No wonder he is taking them away.

Mal: It's not that bad, and plus I usually am sharing with Evie or Ben.

Belle: Well I wish you luck in Bribing Ben for your starwberries.

Mal: thanks, I think I am going to need it.

Belle: Yeah, well I better go, Adam wants to go see some art musem in town, and he says I have to go.

Mal: Lucky, I have to go back to help Ben with paperwork.

Belle: You'll get used to it.

Mal: we'll see. Well, I'll see you later.

Belle: indeed.

* * *

Well, that is the first chapter! What did you think? And tell me what you want to see next! And tell me what you thought about the movie deal?

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	3. Chapter 2: The New Deal

Here is the second chapter of We'll See:

* * *

Mal: BEN!

Ben: Oh. no. I take it something happened at lunch?

Mal: Something like that. Let's just say that everyone is betting on when I will get pregnant.

Ben: What? Who started that?

Mal: Audrey, Oh.. I am going to get her!

Ben: You can't your the queen now.

Mal: Dang it! Can I at least have a few words, and then do a prank?

Ben: Depends what the prank?

Mal: Sending her to space.

Ben: Nope, sorry, But why does it bother you so much?

Mal: because she has the whole kingdom apart of it. She even has our friends and family.

Ben: Really? what did they say?

Mal: Evie says 8 months. Mom says next year, and Dad says 2 years. Oh. And Fairygod mother says 3 years.

Ben: So when you said everyone was betting on it, you meant it. But wait did you say Dad is betting on it?

Mal: Yep, and the thing is he actually guessed right. Isn't that weird. Don't you think he would have said like 3 and a half years or something like that?

Ben: Yeah, actually I am quite surprised. But this how bet thing gives me an idea. You know how we are supposed to be traveling this month?

Mal: Yeah...

Ben: What if whoever in the kingdom has the closet bet, gets to come traveling with us. We could also get a news caster or journalist or something to come.

Mal: For good publisity! That is a great idea! That way they can see I am a good queen, and that we do pay attention to the kingdom and what they are doing.

Ben: Yep, we can announce it today.

Mal: Okay, when cause I need to give Evie a time limit so she knows.

Ben: She's going to make you change your clothes isn't she?

Mal: Yep. So how long?

Ben: probably an hour?

Mal: Okay, bye see you then.

Ben: yeah, so I should except to see you 4 seconds before the annoucment?

Mal: Yep.

* * *

(A/N Time Skip to the announcment. Cause let's face it, Mal went through tourcher during that hour with Evie.)

It has come to our attention that there has been a bet going around. A bet as to when Mal will become pregnant. We are here to address it, we want to make a sort of game out of it. So whoever guesses the closess will be traveling with us over the next Month. As you know we leave on Sunday night. So on Sunday morning we will be annoucing who won. So just go to the castle gates and place your bets. Thank you, we look forward to whoever wins. Ben said, like a true king.

Now that, that is over, I am going to go change and convince E to take all this make up off, and take all of this stuff out of my hair. Geez! I probably look like a monster, don't I? Asked Mal.

Actually, you look beautiful, but you see there is one problem with it. You are wear a lot of lipstick and well, I want to kiss you, but I have a meeting with the guards, so I guess I will have to kiss you later. Oh, have fun with Evie.

Gee, thanks.

So they go their seperate ways and then they meet back up at the libaray, to go over everything.

* * *

Okay guys, What did you think of this chapter? Also, what do you think of the bet, and who should win. IF you have an OC that you want to make an appeance, let me know, and we can arrange that, because I like having in-puts on my stories/chapters. So feel free to give your honest opinion. As well as your ideas!

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	4. Chapter 3: The Annoucment

Hey Guys, So is anybody reading this? Because no one gave any suggestions as to who should win. So I had to make something up... Anyways, here is an new chapter:

* * *

"Ben, are you ready to make the announcment as to who wins? Cause we leave this afternoon" Mal said comng into his study all dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah, I just want to see if you agree. It's actually a little kid..His name is Aden. He guessed Two years, and three months. I thought that was pretty acurate." Ben said.

"A little kid? How old is he?" Mal asked.

"10, I talked to the parents and they said it's fine, and that he has a little crush on you, so he will be really excited, if we pick him"

" He has a crush on me? That's so sweet..I guess we can pick him. But make sure to call before we make the announcement. I don't want him to freak out."

"I will, and I mean who doesn't have a crush on you? I definitely do." Ben said walk towards Mal.

"Is that so? I always thought the girls had a crush on you, I mean I do.." Mal said smirking and walking away from Ben..

"Hey! Get back here, I want a kiss, before I have to share you." Ben said trying to catch Mal.

"Are you mad you have to share me with a 10 year old?"

"No.."

"Liar"

"Maybe"

"But it's a good thing that I can only do certain things with you." Mal said, finally slowing down, and waiting for Ben, to hug her from behind.

"Yeah, what might those things be?"  
"Well, theres kissing, and a few other things.."

"How about we do one of those other things?"

"No, you have work to do, and I have to go have a discussion with Audrey."

"A Discussion? I saw your text to her."

"Hey, it worked! She's coming."

"Yeah. Well, I better go call Aden's parents."

"Yep,"

"Don't kill Audrey."

"I make no promises."

"I'll send a guard in about an hour. You can't kill her in an hour can you?" Ben asked worried

"No, I am still working on that..Plus I would need long to make it look like anyone but me."

"Oh Boy. bye"

"Bye"

* * *

The Libaray:

"Mal, I can explain...It was meant for just our friends, but I accidently, forgot that I had my account of public..I am really sorry, Please don't kill me!" Audrey said walking in really scared

"How do you forget your account is on public?"

"It's just all of the post are public, and I foget that, so when I went to post something, I forget I had to change that."

"You couldn't just text the group?"

"No, cause you and Ben are in all of the group chats."

"Here's an idea, create one without us?"

"I did right after I found out it was public. I am really sorry Mal..But at least you made it into a game. I must say genius idea. Letting someone travel with you. Did you pick someone yet?"

"Aden"  
"Who's he? And Ben agreed to a boy?"

"He's ten, and yeah, cause I convinced him."

"You had to convince him of a ten year old?"  
"Yep, well I ahve to go.. We are going to announce it in a few minutes, and then we have to meet him, then we are going to lunch with him and his family, and then we are leaving."

"Okay, have fun on your trip, actually one thing.."

"What is it?"  
"Be careful when you stay at my castle, Grammy is still a little angry with your mother, and when your there DON'T tell her I am dating Jay.. She would kill me.."

"I'll add her to the list. And I thought you already told your family?"

"I told my parents, not Grammy... So don't tell her please"

"Fine I won't. Bye"

"bye"

* * *

Time for the annoucement:

"We have picked a winner, his name is Aden, and he is ten years old. He came the closes to our estimate. So he will be spending the next few months with us." Ben said, welcoming Aden to the stage.

Aden went and immediently hugged Mal.

"Awws" were heard from all over the area.

"Would you look at that, he get's more of a greeting than I did when I met her."

"Causes he's cute." Mal said. Hugging Aden and playing with his hair. And sticking out her tounge.

"Ouch..and she's playing with his hair. I am gone, I would like to resign as king. Aden is clearly meant for Mal." Ben says jokingly.

"Finally, you caught on." Mal said.

"She was just using you until she met Aden" Evie said from the crowd.

"Thanks Evie, I feel so much better." Ben says sacrastically.

The crowd laughs.

*then the thing was over, and Mal and Ben went to dinner, with Aden's parents. Then Aden left with Mal and Ben on the trip*

* * *

Okay, guys so that finishes up this chapter! What did you think? What do you think of Aden? Tell me what you would like to see next! And please tell me you are READING THIS?

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	5. Chapter 4: New Family?

Hi There! As you can see I am back with another chapter, so let's get started shall we?:

* * *

*The limo on the way to Arenedale.* Aden is alseep, sprawelled out on Mal and Ben. And Ben and Mal are talking until:

"You know, your really cute with a kid in your arms" Ben flirts with Mal.

"He's so cute. And something is telling he is going to need all the hugs he can get."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know maybe he'll be homesick, it's just a feeling anyways."

"Maybe-" Ben gets cut off

"Please daddy, I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise." Aden whimpers

Mal and Ben look at eachother.

"Daddy please don't. I will be a good boy I promise.."

"But I just wanted to hug her, no I won't tell them. I promise.."

"Ben, is he talking about hugging me?" Mal whispers.

"I don't know..But everything is going to be okay." Ben whispers back.

"DADDY DON'T" Aden yells, waking up panting and crying.

"Aden, honey, everything is going to be okay." Mal says trying to comfort him and holds him close.

"But, I'm not allowed to hug you." Aden says trying to pull away.

"What? Aden, what do you mean?" Mal asks. Only to pull him towards her tighter.

"Daddy, says I can't hug you. And that if I do, I'll get in trouble."

"Well, how about this. He can't get mad if he can't find out, and if he does, we'll say I ordered you to. Okay?" Mal says trying to hold him as close as possible.

"ow.."

Ben and Mal look at each other.

"Aden, did I hurt you when I pulled you closer, and squeezing your shoulder." Mal asked very carefully.

"yes. It really hurts."

"What really hurts?" Ben asks.

"My shoulder, whenever anyone touches it, it starts to hurt. can I have a bandaid.?"  
"Can I see your shoulder?"

"Why?"

"so I can see how big a bandaid you need." Mal says

"Your going to need a big one."  
*Ben pulls up his sleeve.*  
Mal gasps and Ben says:

"Aden, we don't have a big enough bandaid, so we are going to need to stop and get one okay?"

"Okay." Aden says trying to snuggle deeper into Mal's neck.

"Driver, can we stop at the ER?"

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"Just stop at the ER." Ben says not in the mood for questions.

"Okay." The Driver says changing routes.

"Aden, did your mommy see this?" Mal says upset.

"Yes, she said that she saw me fall from a tree, but I didn't fall from a tree."  
Ben and Mal look at eachother.

"Okay, maybe she saw another kid fall from a tree and thought it was you." Ben says trying to sooth him.

"can I sleep, I'm tired." Aden says, half asleep.

"Sure, I'll wake you up when we get there." Ben says.

*They wait five minutes before they start talking again*

"I am not waking him up. He needs his sleep, and from what I can tell he doesn't get very much of it." Mal says being protective of the child in her arms.

"I know Mal. I didn't plan on it."  
"Good cause if you did, you would be dealing with me."  
"I know."  
"How can a mother let that happen? Even my mother wasn't that cruel."

"I was reading a file a few weeks ago, and was reading that even though kids live in Aurdron doesn't mean they don't live worst than the isle kids. I guess it is true.."

"Ben, I am not letting him go back to his parents. Correction, he will not! I am going to use everything in my power to make sure he does not."

"Well, what are we going to do with him then? I don't want him to go to foster care."

"What if we take him in?"  
"Really Mal?"

"Yes, I know we've only been married for a few weeks, but we did say we wanted kids, that does mean they all have to be our blood. And I really don't want to see him back with his parents. It would be like I am abandoning him. He would know we knew, but we didn't do anything but fix him and then send him back. I won't-I can't do that."

"I know, and yeah. But let's see what the doctor says, maybe it was an accident. Okay? Then we can decide. Mama bear." Ben says trying to ease Mal's nerves.

"Okay, papa bear." Mal tesses.

*then they are slient just watching Aden, with Mal occassionally kissing his shoulder, and rocking him.*

Driver: We are here sir.

"Thank you, can you get the door, I have to help Mal."

Driver: sure.

*He gets out opens the door, and Ben get's out and helps Mal get out while still keeping Aden asleep.*

"I'm going to go talk to a nurse, you go find a seat and I'll come get you, okay? I know he has to be heavy." Ben says walking away.

"Ben" Mal says scared and nervously.

"What's wrong"

"He's not heavy." Mal says on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?"  
"I was able to get out of the car easily, and I am able to hold him, with no struggle, I am holding him with ease. He isn't his weight. He's too light. I would know. I have held little kids before."

"Okay, Mal, calm down. The doctor will tell us what is going on." Ben says trying to calm down both him and her.

"Um..Aden Ross?" A nurse comes out.

"Right here." Mal says walking towards the nurse.

"Okay, from the file it says you are not his mother."

"yes." Mal says not getting where this is going.

"Unfortunately, we can't let you in unless we have permission from the parents-"

"The parents do not find out about this, nothing that has to do something with him, anything on his file." Mal says, being protective.

"Okay, But I am going to have to take him, the doctor is waiting for him."

*Mal hands him over*  
"Can you please stay with him? I don't want him waking up alone."

"I will, don't worry. In cases like this, the nurse who calls them which is me has to stay with them until the doctor is done and they are ready to go. Also, um from the way I hear him wheezing, and I can tell he has a fever is it okay if I give him some ice cream when he wakes up?"  
"What for?"

"It's just going to be some choclate ice cream, with a little bit of adevle for kids. It's just going to help bring the fever done, and help relieve the pain from the shoulder. It's the right shoulder correct?"  
Yes, and yes you can give him the ice cream."

"Okay, I will come and get you when he is done." The nurse says walking off.

"Ben, he has a fever, he's sick." "What if it's bad, his shoulder already hurts. wait until I get my hands on those people, they are going to-*gets cut off with a kiss from Ben.*

"Mal, he is going to be okay, we are in the right place, I promise. The doctors are going to help us get him back to 110% okay?" Ben says after breaking the kiss.

"Your right. well, I haven't eaten, so I am going to go find a vending machine, text me if they come out."

"I told you to eat before we left. But you were being stubborn. And don't worry I will."

Ring Ring!

"Hello?" Ben says

"Ben, you want to tell me why you are at the ER? Is Mal okay? Are you okay?" Belle says coming through the other side of the phone.

"How did you find out we were at the ER?"

"Young Kingdom News" "They have a picture of you and Mal talking to the nurse."

"Mal's going to kill me."

"Why? Is she the one hurt?"

"No, it's Aden, we were on our way to Arendile, and he woke up from a nightmare, and Mal tried comforting him by pulling him closer, and she touched his shoulder and he yelped. It's bad mom. He's running a fever, and he's underweight. Mal is going nuts."

*someone yells in the distance.*

" I have to go, I'll call you back." *hangs up. and starts running towards the sound, to find Mal out side, kicking the vending machine.*

"Mal, stop it." Ben says grabing her arms and making her look at him.

"Why? The worst I can do is hurt my foot and have to buy a new vending machine, But he's in there by himself with random strangers, and I'm out here kicking a vending machine. It's not fair. He's a good kid. He deserves to be in the limo with us ordering something from Taco Bell. And we laugh because he says Onions gross no. Then we ask if he wants so chocolate milk. and he says YAY Chocolate milk! Ben he's kid, he's supposed to be happy, and enjoying life. Asking us for Gummybears. " Mal says in tears. (A/N I just had to, I love gummybears, and I feel as though I owe a favor to Gummybear1178 So enjoy)

"I know, babe. If I could I would make it all right, but we can't, we can only hope for the best. Which is what we are going to do. Okay, we are going to go in there and just sit there and hope that they have everything under control, and that he is okay. Okay? Come on." Ben says trying to help realax Mal. He kisses her and just hugs her. And they are content just being with eachother until:

*Nurse runs out the one from before*

"Mal, he's awake and he's asking for you."

"Okay, I'm coming."

*They walk into the room where Aden is on the bed, crying and has his arms around his legs.*

"Hey Aden, I hear you were asking for me. Are you okay?" Mal asks walking over to the bed and sitting down.

*Aden doesn't answer, he just goes and sits in her lap and hugs her as tight as he can.*

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere Aden. Okay? I am going to stay with you until the end. I promise." Mal says hugging back just as tight but being mindful of his shoulder.

"But you weren't here when I woke up, I thought you left, because you didn't like me."

"Aden, who told you I left, and of course I like you. Why wouldn't I? Your adorable, and you love cuddles as much as I do. Not to mention you like to tease Ben just like me."

"Daddy, said that no one likes me, and that he is only staying with me, because he has to. That he doesn't love."

"Aden, honey, I need you to make a deal with me. Okay?" Mal say look directly in Aden's eyes.

" okay" Aden says softly.

"I need you to promise me, that you won't listen to what him, because he isn't your dad if he says that. okay? Because, the whole kingdom likes you, I like you, Ben likes you. And guess what?"

"What?"

"It's your dads loss if he doesn't like you. Okay? Because you are wonderful."  
"okay. Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. I am going to be right back, I am going to go get Ben okay?" Mal says trying not to cry.

"You'll be back soon right?"

"Of course. Just a few seconds. If I'm not, I will make up to you okay?"  
"How?"

"I'll give you some yummy ice cream, and we'll kick Ben out of bed and me and you will snuggle and watch some movies. I'll even share my strawberries."

"But daddy, says you don't like sharing your strawberries."

"Yeah, but your special so I'll share with you, okay?"

"Okay. Be back soon."

"I will."

*Mal walks out the door and slide downs the wall crying. And then Ben comes and finds her, and see she's on the wall crying.*

"Mal what's wrong?"

"I am going to KILL HIM! HE did that to his son, and he has his son,who is great, thinking that no one will ever like him. I am going to give him the death sentence!" Mal says standing up to get her phone and call Adam.

"No, you don't. Now tell me what happened. Okay?"  
"I can't"

"Why"

"I promised Aden that I would go back in there with you, and I told him if I took to long that I would share my strawberries."

"Woah. You said that?"  
"Yeah, cause he's great."

"That he is. Well, let's go."

"Yeah."

"Aden, guess who I have?" Mal says walking into the door.

"DADDY!" Aden says and jumps in Ben's arms.

Ben looks at Mal. And Mal nods.

"Hi Bud, how are you feeling?" Ben says snapping out of it.

"good, that lady gave me ice cream and she says she'll be back to bring my bandaid."

"Was it yummy? What flavor did you get?"  
"It was soooo yummy, I wish I saved some so I could share, and I got chocalte, mommy said that you love chocolate."

*Ben looks at Mal again and Mal is smiling*

"That's okay, we can get some more later, and yep, mommy's right I do love chocolate. But guess what? Mommy loves hugs so go give her one."

*Aden lets go and goes to hug Mal.*

"I love you Ade." Mal whispers in his ear.

"I love you too mommy."

"I love you daddy." Aden says.

"I love you too."

"I love you Mal."  
"I love you Papa Bear."

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm Sorry, blame my fingers, they have a mind of their own..(yep we do, ~Fingers) But did I make it better, by having Aden call them mommy and daddy? I am going to go run, before i see someone with a pitchfork...

Let's Talk:

Ally: I am glad to hear that you are reading this, and please continue to do so because I don't plan to end it soon.

Gummybear1178: It's okay, I am quite happy with Aden as well. And as for his age, I am going to change it to six, cause I feel like for them to be called mommy and daddy, they need a little young. And don't worry, they are working on something. And as for the jokes that Ben made about Aden and Mal, there will be tons more, so stay tunned.

autumbaby23: Well, I hope it continues to sound interesting. And here is the next chapter, so you don't have to wait any longer to find out.

Rucas1231: I am happy to hear that you like my writing style. And let me know if this was a good scene for Bal, I wrote it in just for you.

OMG-fangirl: Of course, I am going to finish this book. Not going to end it in the middle, because if I don't like when other authors do it, why would I do it to my readers. But of course I am going to have to take a break for summer, but I will be back as soon as it is over.

As always tell me what you think! and i will see you next time,

~Bella


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected News and Decisions

Hola! Can you guess who's back? I want to hear your guess! Anyways, summer was _extremely_ busy! It felt more busy then when school was in session(anybody else cry when they had their orientation? I know I did..But it was happy/sad tears. Sad for all the work, but happy cause I get to go back to writing my stories!) But I am so happy with myself, I actually wrote the rest of my stories out, and decided what I wanted it to do, however I haven't figured out how I want it to end. I mean I a vivid idea, but it is final. I may or may not have wrote somemore stories. What? did I just say that? Well its true. Although there is an orginal story that isn't about a tv show or a book, or something, it is completely my own. So I don't know if its going to be on this site, probably be on Wattpad. But if you don't have an account for that and I can just pm you the chapters as I publish them. I'll have the summary out soon. Man, that summer break did me well, but it almost killed me. I swear I was having withdraws from posting my stories. I mean I could read the stories I had subscribed to, I just couldn't get to a computer to publish. Sorry about the opening paragraph you are reading, but I thought I would just update you. And quick question, do you want me to like share the songs I use when I am writing the chapters? Cause I know some authors do and I really enjoy it. So let me know. Now that I have updated you on my life. Why don't I update you on Mal and Bens life? On to the story. (Cue transition)

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected News and a Big Decision

Previously:

 _"I love you Ade." Mal whispers in his ear._

 _"I love you too mommy."_

 _"I love you daddy." Aden says._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I love you Mal."_  
 _"I love you Papa Bear."_

Next Day- Third Person POV-  
They wake up with Mal and Aden in the hospital bed and Ben in a chair right beside it, as the doctor walks in. "Good Morning Your Majesties, I'm Doctor Standas. And I was assigned Aden here. Now I have looked over the x-rays of his shoulder and it would appear there is a small fracture. Now it's easy to fix. Actually so easy that if you wanted to I could get Fairy God Mother to fix it. But I hear that the queen has magic so with the right spell you could fix his shoulder and any other injuries he might have."  
Mal's POV-  
"You mean I could fix all of his pain?" I said looking at Aden who was sitting in Ben's arms. "Yes. However because you don't have a wand and your magic isn't light magic you could actually end up without your powers after completing this spell. So I will leave you to discuss. Breakfast will be in shortly for Aden. I can get you a plate if you would like." She said walking next to the door. "No, it's okay we can grab something later." Ben said speaking knowing I was deep in thought. She nodded then left. "Mommy, don't get rid of your magic. It's what makes you unique. My old daddy told me that's what he liked about you and how if your mommy ever got out that is what would save us." I looked at him and knew he didn't want that to happen, and neither did I. But every time I look at his shoulder and think about what his father did. I would do time and time again. That and if I didn't I would probably use my magic to hurt his father. "I can wear a cast. I've always wanted to wear one. Can I get green?" Aden asked looking up at Ben. Ben nodded and said, "we'll see. We might be able to fix it without mommy losing her magic. Now why don't you go eat breakfast and me and mommy are going to go get coffee?" "Eww! Coffee! Sissy said coffee is icky but it makes mommies and daddies happy." Please tell me I just am hearing things. Did he just say Sissy? As in another kid."Aden did you say sissy?" Please dont. And if its a girl..Kill me. I mean if Aden is in this condition, she wil be in worse right? Ben and I look at each other both afraid of the answer. "Yeah, her name is Julia. But I like sissy. She pretty, but she says she doesn't want to be pretty because then everyone notices her.I I don't know why? I like attention." He said smiling up at us. "Do you know how old she is?" Ben asked. "She's 11. She got cake last month. But our Auntie gave it to her." "Aden, I need you to think and answer very careful to this next question okay?" Ben said with urgency and concern. I think he was already very protective of that little girl. "Okay." "Is she hurt too?" "No Old daddy said she can't get hurt because in a few years she's going to have a baby. Just after she gets a gift or something."No..they are using her. All she needs for them to complete their plan-a period. I think it stumped Ben cause he looked confused. "Ben a monthly gift. The thing before a baby can happen. You know what helps tell you if your not going to have one." I said clearing the air and not letting too much on for Aden. He immediately realizes and asks to speak with me while Aden eats I agree and we walk in the hallway. "Ben relax we have time. Okay she's 11, she should have a little bit of time. I can even do a scan if you want me to?" He shakes his head and grabs my hand and takes me to an empty room. "She doesn't have much time before her gift but she has time for childhood, so show me when she'll become a lady." Then I see it, it doesn't look that far off maybe a few months to a year. I tell Ben that we don't have long and that we have to act fast. "As soon as he is discharged we head back. I'll get guards, and my parents to meet me at the house." He says grabbing his phone. "I'll let Evie know to make her clothes and let Jane know that she should get Lonnie ready for a patient later tonight. I'll also tell Carlos to bring a dog, they are therapy. And I'll tell Jay he's good at getting people to stand down." We both nod at each other and head in different directions. I head to Aden's door and peak in and Ben heads to ask the nurse for an empty room. As I look in Aden's room I see he feel asleep. So I sit outside the door and make the calls. They all immediately agree as soon as I tell them it's urgent and be ready late tonight. I tell Evie to just meet us at Lonnie's place. And we all agree that everyone beside Jane and jay will meet there. Jane because if need be she can transport her to safety and Jay because we might need him. We don't know what were are dealing with. I end up drifting off and then I feel a urge inside of me. 'I start seeing Julia in the bathroom. Shes crying and it looks like her clothes were messed up a little bit and dirty, i reach out to touch her and then I realize she can't see me or feel me so it will do nothing. Then i see she's looking at herself and then she looks at something on the counter. I can't see what. Then I see a shine-it's a blade! Oh. God. NO! Wait if I can see her, maybe I can send her a message or make her think differently. I try really hard and I think I did it. She put in a drawer down below, then dried her tears and walked out looking dazed, life less, and depressed.' Then it's gone. I am back in reality but this time I am crying. Just then I see Ben walking up. He looks at me weird and then he comes to say something but I say nothing and go into Aden's room. I push the nurse button, but the doctor gets here first. Even better. "I'll do it." I said talking about my magic. "Mal-I-" Ben starts. But I am not listening or changing my mind, nothing will reason what I just saw. "No Ben!" He looks taken back, because I don't usually yell at him. "You didn't just see what I saw! I saw an 11 year old look at herself and see nothing beautiful and nothing was going to change that. You didn't just see her decide that nothing was worth it, and pick up a blade and almost end it. The only thing that stopped it? Me I used my magic to make her decide to do it later. I am trying to stall Ben. You better hope this takes my magic away, because so help me if it doesn't. There will be a divorce in our future and I will be sent back to the isle for what I did. Especially if it ends how I keep seeing in my head." I said sobbing and trying t get those images out of my head. I turn into my mother and not because love did me wrong. Because it hurt so much that I had to do it to help someone else I haven't even met."Okay." Ben whispers. Tears in his eyes. "How do I do it?" I said turning to the doctor. "You just look at him and think about what you want to heal and then chant, the Boys in pain make it were he wears no slain. Then you have to channel all of the magic into it. You are probably going to to get dizzy so Ben be ready to catch her." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'll leave and let you do this by yourself. I'll be back to check later." She said walking out. "Is she okay?" Ben asks. "I don't know. She looked so scared, lifeless, and depressed. She jus starred blankly at her reflection. It took a lot to make her think later. It's like she was have a school debate in her head. My side would say don't do it but the other side would say why wait. I finally won when I said something good is going to happen. Be ready to run and be ready to see your brother and a better life." He nodded then he looked at Aden. Then he looked back at me. "Are you okay?" I didn't expect that. "I'm fine." I said lying and looking to Aren who was peacefully sleeping. "No your not Mal, I know you. What's going on in that head of yours?" "That he better hope I find out she's okay. And that they don't put up a fight. Because Ben as much as I love you, that little girl might just be the reason I ruin it. Ben, I'm scared every time I think about it I see Red. I don't know if I'll walk out of there without hand cuffs on." I said being honest. "I'm scared I'll turn into my mother and I might kill someone. Ben what if we're to late and I go hay wire and you can't even calm me down?" I said crying and looking over at him. "We'll get there in time. Otherwise we will both being going to the isle." Then he comes over as picks me up and sits down in the chair as we sit in silence. "Ben you know I have to do this right?" "I do, but I wish you didn't and I could keep you just the way your are." "People change people. You changed me when first came. It's time I changed again." "I know. Are you ready?" "Yeah. Are you?" "I don't thinks either of us are but I know we both know we have too." Couldn't agree more. I nod mg head and walk over to Aden and kiss his head and then begin. I focus on making his whole body better and then I chant, 'this boy is in pain, make him wear no slain.' The I take all my magic and push it towards it. I start feeling weak and that my magic was being taken away. It was actually kind of painful. Then all of sudden it goes dark.  
Third Person POV-  
"Mal" being yelled from Ben could be heard across the whole hospital. But before the echo could finish Ben was grabbing Mal before she could hit the ground. She was limp and her heart beat was there and normal, so that helped Ben a little. Ben knew what the doctor said but was still questioning the doctors degree as he sat down with Mal in his lap slowly shaking Mal and grabbing his water bottle to sprinkle some water over her. Then Mal starts coughing and then looks around and immediately tries to sit up but goes back down from being too weak. So she lays there catching her breath and panting. Then Ben speaks, "I'm glad your okay. You scared me. I don't know what I would have done if something happened." He said as he kissed her head. Then she said, "I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm okay. Did it work?" She asks finally being able to sit up. "I don't know. I am going to call the doctor so she can check." Then he pushed the button and she walked in. She walked over to Aden and started checking his arm but that woke him up. But he found that his shoulder didn't hurt and that his mom and dad were on the floor and his mom looked weak. "Mama, you okay?" "I fine honey. Just tired. Does your shoulder hurt?" "No it feels better. It just have been that yummy fruit pudding I had after breakfast. The nurse said ff I ate it I would feel better. It worked!" He said and then got off the bed to go hug his soon to be adoptive parents. "I guess it did." Ben said playing along. "Why don't you go watch tv do we can talk to the doctor and see when you can leave?" "Okay" he asks as he hopped over to the chair in front of the tv. "Why did Mal pass out?" Ben asked getting to the point and helping Mal stand. "It could of been that the pain was over bearing. Wait when was the last time you ate?" She asked looking at Mal. "Yesterday morning." Mal mumbled ashamed. "There you go. She should be good to go if she just eats and rest for a little bit. So maybe on the way over there. Now I am got to send you off with vitamins for 3 people. Two are for mulnurishment for the kids they take it every 5 hours everyday for the first week. Then you can stick to once everyday. Then there is one here for Mal. Because she is always very busy and doesn't always eat regular meals for extended periods of time this will help nourish the body with the proteins she isn't eating. But don't think that can get her away from eating. She still has to have a set meal Everyday or else she could pass out again. They will be at the desk waiting when you check out in an hour." She said walking out. They start walking around the room cleaning up and grabbing anything that was theirs. Then they grabbed Aden and went to the front desk and check out and grabbed the vitamins. Then they left in the limo with Ben stopping at the store to get lunches. Mal wanted soup an a sandwich, Aden wanted a sandwich and chips, so he grabbed those plus some candy for them to snack on and some drinks for the long car ride. Then they were off.

* * *

I seriously feel as though I am somehow related to a villian...hmm maybe I should get a blood test.. Anyways, I know it seemed kind of short compared to what I used to write. But in a way it is more...Anyways tell me what you think of the first chapter back. And let me know what you think is going to happen..Also do you think this should take away Mal's magic. I mean I already have an idea but it's not set in stone, so I can definitely change it. So please tell me. And I hope you are enjoying back to school season. See you next week!


	7. Chapter 6: Making it in Time

Chapter 6: Making it in Time?  
Third Person POV-  
They card ride was incredible long, or at least that's what it felt like for both Mal and Ben. They both sat in silence looking out the window with Mal looking out the widow and playing with Aden's hair, who had fallen asleep just 20 minutes prior, and Ben anxiously tapping his fingers against his leg while looking at his feet. That was until Mal broke the silence. "Ben, what is the plan?" "What plan? We already went over everything." "No, we didn't. We didn't tell everybody who we were supposed to visit. We didn't tell FG and we didn't tell the press." "Right. Well I am sure Jane filled FG in on it. And we can deal with the press later. As far as the kingdoms I can get lumiere to let them know." "Okay." "Mal are you still worried about turning into your mother?" "Aren't all the Vks?" She asked being snappy. "Mal. That's not what I meant." "I know. I mean of course I am. Ben I am so scared. What if I scare the kids?" "You won't. You know why?" "Why?" "Because you have love in your heart, and you don't have magic anymore. And remember good is stronger than evil?" Ben asked scooting over towards Mal and wrapping her in his arms. "Yeah I guess. And if you are worried then just think about everybody you love." "I hope it works." "I know you. It will you wot willing turn into your mother." "Your right." "Of course I am. Now why do t we try and get some sleep and pass the time of this immensely long car ride?" "We can try. Goodnight Ben." "Goodnight Mal. And no matter what happens I'll always love you." "I love you too. And same here. Even if I am evil some part of me will always love you." "You aren't going to be evil." With that Ben kissed Mal's head and then drifted off. Well more like closed his eyes and rested. Cause let face it. There was no way either of them was actually going to sleep.

Mal's POV-  
We 'woke' up two hours later to the car stopping. We get out but we ask the drive to wait here with the car running and to watch Aden because he was still asleep. As we looked around we realize we were a block away from the house and then I see everyone Jane and Jay walking towards us. They both look ready to do anything necessary for the girl to be safe just like Ben and I. We quietly nod at each other and then we walk around the block to see the castle guards around the house wait for the okay to bring the plan to action. Ben and I walk towards the door and knock. I try and look pleasant and happy when I could be more of a liar. When the door swings open I start. "Hi Mr. Labar, we wanted to ask you something. I was going to continue but then I saw something- it was another image of Julia she's back in the bathroom. She's about to go through with it. And her thoughts we that she didn't want to go but se couldn't handle it any longer I tried using my magic but then I remember I don't have any. So I push past him and run towards the bathroom which took a minute to find because I had never been to this house before. But when I did I heard soft crying and immediately opened the door and saw her there with one wrist sliced. She looked at me like a deer caught in head lights. I run to her and grab the blade and throw it across the hall and then I grab her and just hold her while she sobs. I was getting her to calm down but then He walks in. "Umm? What are you doing in my bathroom with my daughter? And why is her wrist bleeding?" She walks toward her ad I feel her tense. I look at him and stand up. And give her to Ben but then I see her look afraid of him. And Ben sees it too. So he tells her he won't do anything as that he was just going to show he to a nice girl in the living room. She looks at me almost asking if she should. And I nod so she goes. "Now why are you here?" He asks looking annoyed. "Aden. He was taken to the hospital last night." Then he looks scared but tries to play it off. I continue. "You know he had an interesting story for me. And he was under the impression he was not to touch me or even talk to me. Care to explain why?" I said try to calm down. Heck there was no calm for me. What I meant was trying not to kill him. Mal your queen now you can't. It would make the kids more afraid of you, I remind myself. "You know I am not quite sure. You know kids and their imagination." He said looking directly at me. Why does he look familiar? Those eyes just look like I've seen them. "Yes. But then he told me something about little Julia and how she wasn't hurt like he was because she was going to have a baby soon?" "He must have misheard me. Julia isn't going to have a baby until she is married. It was my wife who was going to have a baby soon." "Well my mistake but why exactly did I see Julia in here cutting her wrists?" "I am not sure but I will talk to her immediately." "No you won't. You will no longer be seeing either of those kids. In fact you better hope that when I am done talking with the council that you can still breath." "What are you going to use your magic on me. A subject of your kingdom? I mean doesn't the council already not like you?" There he is! The jerk I imagined. "No, because I just gave up all of my magic so I could heal all the injuries that you gave to your son. Your worse that my mother and she was the most evil of them all." "Then you haven't met my father." He's an villain kid. That's why he looks familiar. "And who is he?" "We'll you've met me before, so how i repeat a sentence to you to jog your memory?" "I don't have all day." "Come on Malificent. How about we go and i show you how a real man is supposed to make you scream." He said smiling and walking closer. Scar! His father is scar. After all the animals were turned to humans Scar married a pirate and they had a kid. "Damien." "Hi Malificent. It's great to see you again. I still stand by my offer. I mean Ben is king does he really have time to have fun?" Trust me he does. "That is none of your concern." I said playing to his game. I have a plan. "But it can be." He said smirking and walking around me in a circle playing with my hair. "Why would someone like you want me?" I said pretending to go along with it. "I've always had a thing for purple and rebellious. That is exactly what you are. And you are incredible hot." "Oh really?" "Yes. And you just have this look about you where no matter what you can look innocent it just makes me want to punish you for being a bad bad girl." "Just like you did your daughter?" "I even dyed her hair purple a few times. And guess what she had that same innocent look about her. I can just picture her as your daughter." "And who's the father?" I said pretending to flirt. "It's a mystery." He said leaning in to kiss me. "Well how about I tell you my fantasy? You would go to jail for a life time or maybe being sent to the isle again or just a personal little place where Fairy god mother puts a force field around it so you can never touch a girl again. And then me and Ben take your kids in and show them a real family. Oh and I do this." I said kicking him in manhood. I was about to walk out and tell the guards to go ahead but then he grabs my leg and slip and fall and hit my head. Then he try's to get on top of me. "You know feisty only makes me want you more." "Is that so?" "That's what made me want Julia. She kept begging me and trying to run, she knew how to make me want it." "And guess what?" I said leaning toward his face almost like I was going to kiss him  
"What?" He said about to kiss me. "If you touch that little girl again so help me you better hope you can remember your name." I said rolling over where I was in him. "You don't have your magic sweetheart." He said trying to flip us over again. "Well then you should know this. The isle had no magic and they still feared me. So lets just say even if I did I wouldn't use it. I would want to take care of it the old fashioned way." I leaned close to his face and then said, "have a good time in jail. Just wait till the guards find out what you did to a little girl. Cause guess what? Most of them have daughters and then the rest are just decent guys." With that I got up and walked out. I pointed to the guard and went outside. I saw Jane with Julia. Then I saw Ben with Jay but he didn't see me. So I took this as a time to go and breath. I walked to the backyard and started pacing. I was deep in thought and my body felt like it was on fire. But then I head something. "Mal?" I thought it was going to be Ben but it was Jay. I look up at him and see that he still looks ready to kill. "Is she okay?" "Jane says she won't know until she gets her to Lonnie's and she doesn't know which is worse mental or physical health." "Oh." "Are you okay?" "What about me? It's about them. I didn't go through what they did." "Maybe but you definitely went though stuff. And I mean i know you. I could practically hear you trying to calm yourself down. It got to you." "Of course it did. It got to Ben too it got to all of us." "Mal what's really going on?" "It was Damien. And every time he talked something inside of me wanted me to just kill him. I almost couldn't stop it Jay. I almost turned into my mother." I said letting the tears fall that I had been trying to hold back. "And we both know that couldn't have happened." He said sitting down. "Do we Jay?" "Yes. Answer this. When he talked about what happened did you want to rip his throat out?" "Yes. That's my point." "But did you want to to do it for fun? Or because you wanted him to feel just a little bit of the pain he put the kids through?" "It wasn't just a little. I wanted way worse for him" "what was going through your head when he started flirting with you?" "How he probably did it to Julia right before and how he probably enjoyed her crying." "And what did you think when that went through your head?" "How I wanted to feed him to the sharks over at Uma's bay. Jay what does this have to so with anything?" "One more question. What did you think about when he tried to say you didn't have any magic and you could do anything to him?" "I wanted to show him right then and there that my magic wouldn't have made it anymore painful then what I was going to do to him for what he did to his kids." "Then there you go." "What?" "You weren't turning into your mother, you were becoming a mama bear. And you didn't purposely want to hurt him you just wanted him to feel what his kids felt." "No I actually wanted to purposely make him fall off a cliff and say oops." "But only because you care about those kids." "I do. Hey Jay what happened to us?" "We realized there was more to life then being evil like our parents. Oh and we came to Aurdon and met the loves of our life's. so that happened too. You having second thoughts?" "No never I wouldn't change it for a thing." "Good Cause neither would I." Then I leaned my head on his shoulder. And I just sat there and tried to relax. "You know i missed this. Ever since the wedding and you starting to teach tourney to the kids we hardly all see each other." "Me too. But life happens to a reason and plus we are always there for one another when we need them." "Yeah. But sometimes I wish it would just slow down. It's all going so fast and we are all headed in different directions. It's hard." "Yeah. But how about this, after you get the kids situated and calm we talk to the others and come up with a time every few weeks where we get together and just catch up and do something fun? Just the four of us." "That sounds great." "Yeah. Now come on. I think we should head to Lonnie's. and I think Bens about to kill the wife." I laughed and got up give a hug and telling him thanks and how much I needed this. Then we walked across the yard back to the front yard and we see Ben looking at Julia from afar who is watching everything go down and then she looks over at Jane who is trying to get Ben not to kill the wife. I tell Jay to go make sure they got him in the car. Then I head over. I tell Jane she should head back to Julia and see if she'll talk. Then I wrap my arm around Bens trying to get him to calm down. He sees me and relaxes but just a little bit. "Oh great the queen of everything who stole my man" she said. Who even is she? "Excuse me? I never purposely did anything h just had an obsession with me. And even so I would never pursue." Right because you with the king for the power." You have got to be kidding me. "Pardon?" "I mean you already have magic you just have make sure you can rule the kingdom. "I don't have magic. I gave it up helping your son who is was quite injured and he was so injured he gender up int the ER. And lets get this straight. If i did have my magic still. Your husband nor would you be able to breath at the current moment." I said smiling. "Ah! Is that a threat?" Nothing if the sort. "No, it was more of a promise. But I mean I can dream. As soon as I deal with all the problems you caused your kids." "Why not do foster care? Is it for the act?" "Quite not. Lets just say even though I was raised by the most evil villain I still know love. Clearly something that is foreign to." "Love please it doesn't exist. My parents didn't have it for me or each other. My husband doesn't have it for me and I don't have it do my kids." "I am sorry that has happened to you. But you couldn't be more wrong. Love does exist it's what made me good."  
I said looking up at Ben. "Now if you' excuse us. I am going to go are that Julia is okay and let her see her brother." With that guards came and took her away. Then I let go of Ben and and went to Julia. I asked her if she was okay. She said she was doing better but was kind of dizzy. I think it's from the lack of food in her system as well as the lost of blood from earlier. I tell her we are going to go check it out and grab something to eat. She just nodds. And then I ask her if she wants the see Aden. Which she instantly agrees too. I say give me a minute to grab Ben and then we will go. I go as get Ben then I tell Jay and Jane I will see them over there. Ben and I walk to Julia and Julia walks closer to me holding on to me and I lead her to the car. I open the door to see Aden eating the rest of his chips and talking the ear off of the driver. He sees me and smiles and jumps to me which I catch. Which puts Julia behind him. "Mama! Your back! I woke up scared, I couldn't do you. But the nice guy up front said that you would be back with a surprise and that I should surprise you by eating the rest of my lunch so i did. I even ate some of my chocolate bar daddy got me." "That's great baby! And it was a great surprise. Now are you ready for your surprise?" he shook his head and said yes. "Okay. Turn around." He did and the he said, "sissy!" And squirmed out of my arms to get to her. Which he did and practically tackled her in a hug. "You know I used to do that to Jay and Carlos whenever I saw them." I whispered to Ben while we watched them. "How come I don't get the greeting?" "Because you get something else." "And what's that?" "Usually a kiss, but most of the time if you are gone for a while something much better." I said looking at him. "I guess I better go away and come back huh?" "I mean you could. Or you could wait until tomorrow when get the kids to bed in the castle and just see." "You mean I have to want that long?" "I. Promise it will pass by fast." "If it doesn't you have to make it up to me" "I'll have to think of something." "Speaking of the kids what about their rooms?" "Moms working on them. She said that she is just going to just design on room for them to share for a few months they when they are feeling up to it and belter we Candice them their own rooms." "Your mom is a smart lady." "Yeah I figured that out when she told that if I couldn't get you out of my head and it hurt when you were away that I loved you. And when I asked what to do, you know what she said?" "What was that?" "She said the only way to stop it was marry you." "That was a good idea." "Probably the best I've ever heard besides mine of bring you here if course" "of course. Now lets get them to Lonnie's." "lets."

Third Person POV-  
And with that they grabbed the kids am put them in the limo. With both of them wanting Mal. She decided to let Julia have her and for Aden to go sit with Ben. So she told Aden that daddy was feeling lonely and needed a hug and he was the only one who could help him. So he went to Ben. They arrived at Lonnie's with both of the kids asleep. They decided to not wake them and carry them. Mal had Aden and Ben had Julia. Ben being very careful not to touch her where it could set her off d she woke. Then he walked into Lonnie's and sat her down on a bed. And kissed her head and promised her that no one would ever hurt her again. The same with Mal. Then Lonnie got to work. She started with Julia because of her open wrist. She told Ben to step so she and Mal could get her clean and change her. And he obliged. So they got her under dressed Lonnie looked at a few things treated them and then asked Mal to help her bath her, which she did. Then they got her dressed making sure to get a clean fresh and new pair of underwear for her than putting on a comfy pair of pajamas. Then Lonnie wrapped her wound and told Mal to change it every night. And then she check Aden. But there was much to check because Mal had healed him. So mainly just cleaned and change him. When they were both dressed she told them that on top of vitamins, Julia would need to take antibiotics and some pain killers when requested, and Aden would need some cough syrup because he was coming down with a cold. They said they would see to it. And then they put them in the limo and headed home but not before grabbing something to eat for everyone. They even got some ice cream. About 10 minutes after they for the food Julia woke up to find she had been change and her hair was washed. She smelled like coconut and green apple. And she loved it. Sh yawned to let them know she woke up and they offered her some food which she took. Only eating half of it because her stomach had grown accustom to only eating small portions. But she eat all of her ice cream. She even had some of Mal. Along the way, Mal got to know her asked her about herself without being to personal. Ben would ask small question but stay quiet most of the time other than laugh and some f the things she would say. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 7: First Nights and Reveals

Chapter 7: First Day  
Third Person POV-  
They arrive late at night so they both agree that Mal would stay with Julia and Ben with Aden. So they said goodnight shared a kiss and went their separate ways, with Mal going to the kids room and Ben going to their room. Both carrying a sleeping child. Ben ended up sleeping most of the night besides Aden waking him up with having to use the bathroom and not knowing where it is. Mal, well she wasn't so lucky. She ended up getting woken up 5 times. The first was a bathroom, the second was a nightmare, the third was being hungry, the forth was being scared, and then the fifth was because of another nightmare. And she didn't get to go to sleep after that, because Julia was afraid it was a dream and she would wake up and she would be bak with her dad. So after getting woken up at 4:30am. Mal decided she was going to take Julia and make some cookies. So Mal took Julia and they made cookies and then ended up making pancakes for later. When they were done, they were a mess so Mal ended up showing Julia how to turn on the shower and then started some music playing. Then she carefully snuck out of the room and over to Evie's room to see if she could find a outfit that Evie made the night before. Only to find that Evie had fallen asleep at her sowing machine. So Mal carefully went over and woke up Evie. Evie woke up on high alert. "Evie, Julia's in the shower and need some clothes. I'll take her shopping later." "Hmmm.. What time is it?" Evie asked rubbing her eyes and looking around. "Eh.. 5:30." "Mal are you okay. Why are you up so early?" "I'm fine. Julia just couldn't sleep anymore. So where are the clothes?" "I have the shorts ready. I just fell asleep making the shirt." Evie said handing Mal a black pair of shorts. "Okay I think I can get a old dress I can wear anymore and see if she wants to wear it. If not I'll just get Lonnie to bring over one. Just until I can go shopping with her later." "Yeah that should work. Can you leave so I can get back to work?" "Fine. I'll send Mrs. Potts up with some coffee in a bit." "My life!" "Yeah, yeah. Oh and I'm telling Doug." She said walking out the room with the shorts. "I hate you!" "Love you too!" She said walking back to the room. She walked in to find that the shower was turned off, but Julia wasn't out. So Mal quietly went to her side of the closet and dug out her old box of clothes that she meant to go through and sort. She saw a lot of stuff and decided to let Julia decide. So she walked back to the bathroom and knocked. "Julia, you in there?" "Yeah. Come in." So Mal walked in to see Julia sitting in her vanity chair with a towel around her body and one around her hair. "You doing okay?" "I guess." "You guess?" Mal asked walking over and sitting on the bath tub."it feels numb. I can't really feel anything. I see all these marks on my body and I get flashbacks of when and how I got them. But I don't even cry anymore. I don't feel like doing anything." "Yeah I know what you mean." Mal said shuddering at her own flashbacks. "Really? How? Your the Queen of Aurodon, everyone adores you. Including my so called father." "Yeah. But have you ever heard about what happened before that? Or even who my mother is?" "No. My father just said that you weren't exactly meant for this life that's why everyone loves you. That's why he liked you so much." "He's right about one thing. I wasn't exactly born for this life. I grew up on the island of the lost. I was born to be this evil girl who was going to take over the island and hopefully the world. But something always told me I wasn't meant to do that. So I sometimes did something good and well my mother wasn't very happy. Julia what I am about to tell you, you can't ever repeat. Okay? Not even my husband knows." Julia nods her head. "When I did something good she would punish me. The punishments were always different. She often would make me go without food, do dangerous chores or if I did something extremely good like help someone she would make me stand there while she walked around my body as she please doing whatever. She usually would give me a while bunch I marks then she would end up beating me." "Who was your mother?" "You know her if you've ever read Sleeping Beauty." "Maleficient." "Yeah." "Did she ever run into a dragon?" "No, we lived on a island with no magic or wifi." "Woah." "Yeah. Now come on its almost 6, we can go check out the library." "Okay. But what do I wear?" "Right come on." Mal said opening the door. "Um.." Mal quickly censed that she was uncomfortable walking out there in just a towel. "It's fine. They are all asleep. I can even lock the door if you'd like?" She quickly shook her head saying yes. So Mal walked over and closed the door and locked it. Then she walked over to the closet and motioned for Julia to follow. Which she did. She found Mal sitting on the floor in front of a box that had clothes in it. So Julia slowly walked over and sat down, and then adjusted her towel. "Okay. So these are some of my old clothes that I don't really need or don't wear anymore. You can look through it and find something you want to wear or something that will fit you. So look through it and I am going to go shower and change. Oh and Mrs. Potts should be by with some tea soon, so go a head and let her in." "Okay." Was all Julia managed to say as Mal walked away with an outfit under her arm. With Mal gone she turned around and started looking through the box. She found a purple dress with different shades of purple and these cools straps. (The dress Mal wore on her date with Ben) She tried it on and found that it for pretty well. She ended up finding her shoes from last night so she put those on and then ran her hand through her hair. Then she went and sat on the bed waiting for Mal. While she was waiting she heard a knock. She went and unlocked it and open it. Only to find that it was a lady. In fact it was the guy from last night. She tensed and just looked at him. He smiled and started. "Hey Julia. I was just looking for Mal." "She's in the shower." "Okay. Tell her to come pop in my office when she done. Thanks." Ben said trying to get away and not make her feel awkward. "Okay." Julia said looking back at the door. "Oh and by the way you look nice in that dress. Ask Mal about it later." Ben said walking away hoping he didn't make it awkward for her. Julia smiled and looked down. And grateful she didn't feel scared or awkward towards him after that sentence. She actually felt loved and cared for. She closed the door and then went and sat on the bed, she got caught up in thinking about her new start that she didn't hear the shower stop. So when she walked out, dressed and ready to go Julia got scared. "Sorry Julies. I didn't mean to scare you. Hey your wearing the dress." "It's fine. I was just deep in thought. And yeah. Ben said to ask you about it." "Ben was here?" "Yeah. He came to talk to you. I told him you were in the shower so he said or you to pop in his office later." "Okay. He didn't make you feel uncomfortable did he?" "After first cause I didn't expect him to be at the door. But after I realized I knew him, I calmed down. I even talked to him without cowering in the corner. I didn't even think about crying, I kind if felt safe. And I knew he was just trying to be nice and careful with his choice of words when he said I looked nice in the dress." "Yeah that's Ben for you. If your not comfortable with him then he works towards it, he won't push. So how about we go grab the breakfast we made earlier and see if Aden wants to go shopping with us?" "Okay." So Mal grabbed her shoes and then grabbed Julia's hand and walked out. She told Julia that they would go find Aden and ate. So they headed off towards Ben's office to search first. When they got there they found that Aden was sitting on the couch watching something on an iPad and eating some apple slices. He looked up and saw two of his favorite people. "Mama! Sissy!" He called as he forgot about the iPad and snack and ran towards them. "Where were you? I couldn't find you? I only saw Daddy." "We'll I was showing Julia what your new room looks like. Guess what? You guys get to share a room. And then when your older and decided you want lot space for your toys we'll get you your own rooms. How does that sound?" "Yay! Sleepover every night!" "Yeah but if you don't go to sleep you'll have to come sleep with us okay?" Ben said walking up. "Okay." Aden grumbled. "So I want to talk to Mal  
So, Julia why don't you head to your room and show him around? We'll come he you for breakfast?" Ben said not expecting an answer. "Okay." With that Julia grabbed Aden's hand and walkout the room. "How was it?" Ben asked Mal. "Ehh. I mean I got at least 5  
Hours last night. But I am still running on adrenaline, so were good until at least tomorrow night." "Better than I thought. How many times were you up?" "Five and then she gave up and didn't want to go back to sleep so we went and made cookies and some pancakes. Oh and if asks we didn't have any chocolate chips for a week." "I'll remember that." "Then we were a mess so we went back to te room and I showed her how to work the shower, set some music and she was good." "That's good. She didn't seem nearly as jumpy when I talked to her." "Yeah she said you scared her at first cause she was told Mrs. Potts was coming but calmed down when she realized she knew you. She even said she felt safe and knew you going slow with her." "She figured that out huh?" "Yeah. But she said she was fine with it. In fact she happy about it." "I'm glad. And I am glad to here she felt safe when she realized it was me." "Me too. I honestly was think I would be with her for the rest of the month." "You might we'll see." "Did Aden wake up at all?" "Yeah...to use the bathroom as e didn't know where it was." "She woke for the bathroom once. We need to set a limit f how late they can have liquids." "Probably yeah. But i mean no accidents so not yet." "I guess." "So what else do you have planned?" "Well I need to go shopping for her because Evie is slacking i found her asleep with only shorts done." "Well we had a long night." "Yeah but I am still going." "But your you." "Fair enough." "Well lets go get'em I am sure they are hungry." "That makes all of us." Then they walked over towards the kids room and found that Julia had fallen asleep on her bed watching a show with Aden on the IPad, while Aden just saw them and said, "shh! Sissy sleepy." "Okay, well let go eat and come bring her something when were done, Mr. Guard." "Okay. But she likes eggs. Old mommy said that is all she is allowed to have." "Well lets give her some pancakes and see how she likes them?" "Okay." So he kissed Julia's head and walked over to Ben and Mal and grabbed there hand. And then they walked to the kitchen to find Mrs. Potts making some sausage. "Hey, so I found pancakes in the warmer so I figure Mal had another baking freenzey so I am using those with some sausage and hash browns?" "Yeah. I made cookies too but they are in the dish on the table." "Saw those or what was led anyways. Lumiere decided he was going to see the big fuse over why everyone loves your cookies and then Adam came in and snagged a few." "Of course he did. I swear he has the sixth censed of when I am baking." Mal said grabbing the apple juice from the counties and giving Aden a cup. "I mean so do I. So I can't really blame them." Ben said looking to see if there was anymore cookies. "Well lucky for you I made another batch. There in the Library on the east wing. I'll go get them." With that the left. "Ben." "Hm?" He responded not paying attention. "Has your mother not taught you any manners?" "What? Of course she has. Why do ask such a thing?" "Well I mean you have a young guest here and you have her to introduce the babe." She said as thought it was the easiest thing to do. "Oops. Sorry . This is Aden the child who one the contest and Mal's heart?" "Ah, of course. I saw it on tv. You really shouldn't have married Mal if she was going to find Aden right after." "Hey! Not you too! Even Evie said that, and it's Evie. Well I am done being abused. I am leaving." Ben walked out of the kitchen but feeling like he forgot something, but before he could figure out what, he heard a scream from upstairs. He ran as fast as he could. He ran up the stairs and realized that it came from the kids room. He random the hall and walked into find Julia crying and breathing heavy trying to catch her breath it seemed like, with her arms around her legs, with her eyes closed.(a panic attack.) "Julia?" Ben called slowly walking towards her not wanting to scare her. "Ben?" She asked as a whisper. "Yeah it's me." "It-it hurts. I cant make it stop." She panted between her breaths if you could call it that. "Julia? What hurts?" "I brain." "Okay. Well lets do something to take your mind off of it okay." "How?" She asked as fresh tears came. "We are going to tell stories. But first I need you to calm down. Okay?" "I don't know how." "Can I pick you up I have an idea." She shook her head as her brain became really clustered and with her breathing so ragged she was very close to passing out. And she knew it but couldn't make it stop. As soon as she shook her head she was being lifted up. She was put in someone's lap and she felt her head being gently guided to someone's heart beat. She knew who it was, she felt safe with it. "Jules I need you to try and copy my heart beat okay?" She couldn't do anything her head was taking over. She knew that this point was coming, she had bottled it all up and purposely made herself feel numb. She knew she wouldn't have been able to deal with it all. So she pretended she was fine and that she was okay. She became a little actress she hid it from everyone, hoping that if she pretended long enough and convinced enough people that she would believe it herself. Her head was pounding, she couldn't make it stop. All the demons she worked so hard to contain were now everywhere and making her question everything. She was getting to tired to fight it. She knew she only had a few minutes before she passed out. Her eyes were getting heavy and her body only ached more. But she knew that she had to be okay. If not for herself Aden, because he still loved her and needed her, right? He's young wouldn't he get over it? She knew this was what she felt and knew in her heart but those demons were only getting stronger. But she focused as hard as she could on the heartbeat, her energy was going down but she refused to give up. While she was still crying hard she was slowly calming down. But that's only when she realized how much her head and body actually ached, and how much her head really was spinning. "Julia? Honey are you okay?" She heard someone ask, it was all becoming a blur, she was becoming trapped in her head. "I'm okay." She managed to whisper right before she passed out. She woke up only to find her head hurting like she got ran over by a truck and that she was in her bed, well her new bed. She turned to her side to see that some guy was sitting right next to her, looking as though he was crying and trying bring some sort is solution to this problem. She knew she had seen him before and she knew that she knew his name, but her head was hurting so much that she couldn't think straight. So she sat there for a few moments trying to think. "Julia? How are you feeling?" "It hurts. I can't even think straight. And why is my head swarming?" "Well I would imagine. You had quite the scare there." "I did?"  
She questioned. "Do you remember?" "I think I do. My head is still kind of foggy." "Well that's okay. How about you try and sleep some more and then we'll talk and if you don't remember I'll tell you. Okay?" "Okay" she mumbled as she fell asleep. Once Ben knew she was asleep, he carefully got up and asked for them to send a guard up. Once they did, he asked for him to watch her and notify him if she woke. Then he stumbled off. He somehow found his way to his office and sat down on the couch. He stared blankly at the floor for a few minutes until he started thinking about what just happened. He couldn't get her to calm down. He promised that he would never let her get hurt again. And here she was in pain-both mentally and physically. He stood up and ended up nocking over the lamp, and then the chair, and then the desk. And then he sat down on the floor and stared blankly at the mess he just made. He had only know about the girl for a little under two days and here he was- sitting in his office just having destroyed it, now staring and the floor trying to figure out what he did wrong and why that little girl was in so much pain. He almost wanted to kill the guy that was supposedly her father, the guy who started it all. But he knew that was just his anger and mind talking. But he wouldn't lie when his heart may have considered that idea more than once in the last few minutes. But all he wanted was for him to feel just a bit of the pain he caused that little girl while not dying a few minutes after. He sat there deep in thought until he heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" He called out as though he was on autopilot. "Sir, she is awake." He heard, then he turned to the clock to find that he hadn't just geeing there a few minutes but more like 3 hours. He quite got up and walked to the door, unlocked it and left towards the room he dreaded so much. And he couldn't just send Mal, she had a last minute meeting with the princess on a ball, he found out from . He thought about calling her an telling her. But he knew he had to learn to handle it. Sure he would pay for it later from Mal and his mother but he hope when he explained it that, he wouldn't die. He carefully walked in to find Julia was lying on her bed facing up towards the ceiling. Neither said a word, until Ben broke it, "do you want to talk about it?" "I don't know. It's all so confusing and scary. I mean why me?" "I don't know maybe something good was meant to come from it." "Yeah like any good could from that." She scoffed. "Yes. But think about it, you get to live out every little girls dream, of living in a castle and being a princess." "Yeah. That is pretty nice." "Exactly and not to mention all of the toys and clothes you are going to get." "Yeah." "And all of the love your going to get here. I mean think about it, more people the ore love you'll get." "Yeah and more names to remember." "Yes but it will be fun. You'll get to watch Aden try and say them." "Yeah that is pretty great." "Yeah. I mean how do you think I got Mal to fall in love with me?" "All the strawberries?" "Well I was going to say love- but now that I think of it, every time i saw her i always had strawberries in some shape or form." "Told you." "I suppose you did." "Of course I did." "You remind me if Mal a lot. Minus the hair." "Really?" "You think I'm like Mal?" "Of course. Now how about we grab some aspirin and go and see if we have anything to snack on." "Please I am starving." With that they got up and walked out of the room. Meaning Julia was a little weak so Ben gave her a piggy back ride down to the kitchen.  
Mal's POV-  
I get home to find that the kitchen is a mess. So I go to find Ben to ask him about it. I go to his office and see that it's a mess as well. What happened? Did a tornado come through here? I decided I check the bed room next. I walk in to find that Ben had both of the kids in bed with him, one on each side and they were watching a movie. So I carefully walk in. "Mommy! Your back!" I laugh and say, "I am. Did you miss me?" "I did." "I did" "I did." Were heard from all three of them. "Well I missed you too. So what are you watching?" "We're watching Charlie and the chocolate factory." "You like it?" I asked walking into the closet and grabbing my pjs. "Mmh. I want chocolate." Aden said. "Well I am going to get dressed and see what I can go grab as a snack okay?" "Yay!" They all said together. I just laughed and then went to go get changed. I walked out and then walked out of the room to the kitchen. I saw that we had some chocolate covered strawberries and banana chips so I grabbed those and some popcorn with some chocolate and strawberry milk to share. I even grabbed some cookies. I also grabbed some carrots and ranch cause why not? Then I walked up to the room and went and put the snacks on the bed and then grabbing my favorite blanket and coming to jumping in the bed. I end up finding that Julia wanted to be with both of us, and that Aden just wanted to be with me. I wonder what happened today? So we got settled and finished the movie and then watched some of R.L haunted cabinets of souls. We only watched a little cause we were all tired so we turned off the tv and put the snack remains by the door to take tomorrow. Then we all cuddled and went to sleep. We ended up all sleeping through the night minus Aden cause he had to go potty. We woke up around 9 and decided to get ready. I told Julia to get ready and we'll go shopping and grab something on the way.


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping Fun and Bonding

Hi, so as you can see I am here with another chapter. So here we go: we get to see some bonding happen.

* * *

Third Person POV-They all got dressed, and as the were about to leave Julia ran upstairs, so Mal followed her. Only to find that she ran to Ben's office, Mal was highly confused but left it. "Morning Ben!" "Hi Julia. So what do you have planned for today?" "Mal's taking me shopping." "I am. Is there anything you need?" Mal asked walking in the door. "Morning babe." "Morning." "Umm. I don't think I need anything. Probably more pens and a snack or two." "Okay. Does it matter what color?" "Black or blue." "Snack?" "Oh...umm." "Can I pick your snacks?" Julia asked. "Sure. But makesure they have chocolate." "Yay. Can we go Mal? I'm hungry." "Okay. Let's go." Mal said grabbing her hand and leaving. They grabbed their bags and shoes and then left. As they were walking out of the gates, they found that they were surrounded by press. All asking very annoying and personal questions. So Mal said they would release something soon and they left it at that. They ended up walking to the stores. But before they walked into the first store they saw Sire Cafe. Mal insisted that they go eat there, as they had the best strawberry pancakes. So they walked in and ordered. After they were done eatting, they started at the stores. First was Evie's shop, because why not? They ended up getting lots of jewlery and some shorts. Then they walked to Royally Perfection, which Mal had hated but decided to let Julia decide. They ended up not liking until, Julia saw a dress that she loved. They got it and went to the next store, and then another story, and another. By the time the day was over they were walking with lots of bags, and Mal had called the limo, once they got home, Ben greeted them taking some of the bags. They ended up just putting all the bags in the closet in the kids room, and told Aden that they would go tomorrow. Then it was time for Julia to give Ben his snacks. Lets just say Mal and Julia were both equally excited, just in different ways. Julia because she wanted to see his reaction, and Mal because she knew the snacks, and knew that they were Ben's favorite. As soon as Ben saw them, he smiled and hugged Julia, and looked at Mal. She just smiled and nodded. Julia left to go show Aden what she got for him. "Did she really pick those out?" He asked. "Yeah, I was walking around getting your pens, and she came and put it in the cart." "wow.." "I know. I am so excited. So how was Aden?" "I don't know, he spent most of the day with Jay and Carlos." "You mean my brother's stole your son?" "Uh, yeah pretty much." "Rude." "Eh..It was fine, it gave me time to get them enrolled in school." "That's great." "Have you and Aden already ate?" "Aden did, he ate with Jay and Carlos. Something about cars.." "They took him to the car show, down town. You know they said the second one of us had a boy, they were going to take him there. I guess they meant it." "Apparently. So how was your day?" "Oh good. I took her shopping, I ended up getting some of the school supplies, I still have to get Aden his clothes and school supplies. I even took her to Sire Cafe." "Really? Let me guess you got the pancakes?" "Is there anything else I would get?" "Yeah whatever is on my plate." "To be fair, the strawberry syrup you put on the french toast is extremely good." "Then why don't you order it yourself?" "Cause it's fun watching you look at me as I take my fork and grab some." "Of course it is." "So what happened this morning?" She asked with a smirk. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said innocently. "Ah! Don't try that innocent thing with me, that's the same look you gave to me the first night of our honey moon." "What? No..." "Liar, now what happened?" "Fine...She had a panic attack yesterday and I helped her, well attempted to.." "Attempted?" "I got her to calm down...only for her to passout." "That would explain the office.. You don't tend to like for your plans to back fire." "That I do not. But yeah, she turned out fine, and then she came and spent the night with me and Aden, and watched a movie, then you came." "Okay, well I am going to go, I promised your mom I would go start looking at the books to put in the kids room." "You need to choose?" "Apparently, you would think you just grab a couple of kids book and its the end. Not with your mother." "It's my mother we're talking about." "True. Love you." "Love you too. Hey what about my present that I was promised?" "Well, we will just have to reschedule and make it better, now won't we?" She said with a wink and walked out. 'I still love her more and more each day.' Ben thought as he went to the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

Okay, I know that was kind of short, but I have a million ideas I just don't know how to work it into where the story is now. That and I have one more chapter to finish writing for a story, and I might be releasing another story. Lets just say I watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) and I had an idea, I just can't seem to get out of my head. How about I give you a summary and you tell me what you think.

What if instead of the Beast being a man, it was a women, Maleficent's daughter to be exact. And what if Ben was the one taken captive or should I say staying at the castle? Will they fall in love or will it just be another story of him trying to get out? But does he truly want to escape, if he would just be going back to a prison? Let's find out.

What'ca think? I am still working on the first few chapters as well as the story outlines, so I will let you know when the first chapter is out, if you are interested.

Also I was wondering, you see I have a lot of ideas for all of my stories and I was wondering if someone didn't mind having some of the chapter spoiled and would let me bounce ideas of of them. Also should is art doing one shots?

Let's Talk:Turns out that there aren't any recent ones, so...

Please tell me what you think!

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	10. I'm Sorry

Hey guys,

So I know you were expecting a chapter, and I was expecting to write one too. But I honestly can't find it in myself to sit down and write or even think of an idea. There are so many things I want to do with my stories, I even want to release new stories in the future, I just for some reason have a block. I swear I have been sitting here trying to at least come up with one idea. I mean I feel bad, for those of you who read my other stories, you would have noticed I updated on Monday. I had wanted to upload today as well, I just don't have anything. I wish I did. I had some pre-written chapters but I released them all. So clearly when I feel better and am ready to write again, I need to start pre-writing chapters or at least a chapter outline. Honestly guys, I just don't feel like myself. I haven't for a while, but it's affecting my writing, I think it's time I face it and try and get over it. As you have noticed I have been writing a lot of dark stuff lately. Even for the stories which weren't supposed to be. I don't know where it's coming from, but I want to get over it. I want to go back to my original ideas for all my stories. I want to be myself. I had considered just saying that I wasn't feeling well or that I wouldn't be able to update for a while because of my homework. But I don't want to lie to you guys, I want to be honest, even its complete strangers over the Internet. I want to be honest to someone-starting with myself. I haven't been okay for a while. So I think it's best so I don't ruin the stories and take a break figure some stuff out. Especially before I release anymore stories and turn those dark too. I am going to look again. But if I have any pre-written chapters, I will release them. So I will try and be back as soon as possible. As soon as an idea comes to me, you will read it. Well, a good one not a dark one. So I am sorry if I perhaps ruined the story for some of you, and if you want I will go back and change it when I get back. Alright guys. Again I am sorry for the sudden break, but I feel obligated to give this to myself. I am going to take some time and relax and focus on me and my homework. So for a while:

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	11. I'M BACK

Hi guys,

So I am back and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to even write this. Let's just say every time I wanted or even tried to attempt to write this something came up. Oh the thing that distracted me the most? That thing...um fine! It was a boy. Okay I confess. But I didn't want it to happen, trust me. I even tried to ignore it...and then I went to his house to hang out with his sister and ended up hanging out with him...but turns out he likes another girl who couldn't hate me more(Turns out after she found out how I knew the boy, and watched her favorite show, we became friends, I am actually spending the night at her house in a few weeks; I hope she doesn't kill me...) We were fine I felt happy so I let it happen. We were talking everyday it seemed and then we weren't. I guess he chose her. But I've decided to give it up. I've been there, not doing it again. But all during that, homework. I have midterms coming up (or at least when I wrote this I did. Update: I finished last week, so I am just getting used to my new schedule and stuff.) so that should me fun, I hate my life. Hopefully, when I do start post my stories again I have less homework. Another reason, I truly had no motivation. I swear there were so many ideas but I couldn't see them happening or I couldn't even write them. But I need some stability in my life I want my stories to be it. So whenever I convince myself enough that people like my stories I'll post this and then a chapter hopefully the following day. Although I am back, I won't be committing to a chapter for all my stories each week. That was a lot. And a little of what caused my break. So I am jus going to post the chapters when I can. I might even ask you guys what story you want done first just to make it easier on me. Sorry guys, but I can't do it all. So give it some thought and let me know what story you really are curious to know about what happens next.

Again, think about what story you want finished first,

~Bella

(p.s I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!)


	12. UPDATE

Hey Guys,

...long time no update...

Yeah I'm really sorry about that. A lot has happened, and I guess with everything I could grab a chance to sit down and explain. Yet alone login..You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I'm still not even sure I should be. I'm supposed to be doing homework..But I realized that everyone deserves an answer. If I'll be updating again or not..

But that is up to you.

 _ **Do you want me to update my stories?**_

Let me know your thoughts. And if enough people do I'll try and work out a schedule. But if only a few, maybe I'll do a few updates and tie up any loose ends about my story lines.

~Bella


End file.
